capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Resident Evil: Revelations 2
Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (Biohazard: Revelations 2 in Japan) is a main game in the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. The game is a continuation to Resident Evil: Revelations which was first released in 2012. It was released in 2015 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One in an episodic format. An Nintendo Switch port was released in late 2017. Gameplay For Resident Evil: Revelations 2, an identical camera view and style was adopted as that of its predecessor. Much like the original Revelations, the sequel bears a stronger tone to the concept of survival horror than Resident Evil 5 and 6, which Capcom admitted erred on the side of action very strongly. Elements of ammunition management as well as stealth or sneaking come into play in term of Revelation 2's gameplay. A new type of enemy appears in the form of the Afflicted, described as being very violent and attack the player viciously on sight. Their bodies are heavily modified and mutilated and like the Ganado of Resident Evil 4 and other later enemies, the Afflicted are capable of using weapons such as axes, wrenches, and saws. Unlike the original Revelations, Revelations 2 returns to co-op in its campaign, however the co-op is for local, offline play only. The title also includes the return of "partner zapping", a concept that was only previously seen in Resident Evil Zero. With this, players who are playing solo will be able to freely switch between the two characters: Claire Redfield and Moira Burton. Each character has its own unique style of play. Claire is responsible for the firearms such as the handgun and shotgun she comes across in the prison facility, as well as a knife she is able to use freely. Due to this, Claire is the primary combatant and it will fall upon her to dispatch of any enemies they come across, should players choose to not flee. Claire is able to heal herself with herbs found, but unlike many previous games, healing takes time. The button must be held down as Claire deposits the herb into a sprayer so she can administer healing to herself. On the other hand, Moira fills a support role. Her primary item is a flashlight found with Claire's knife. With this, Moira is able to not only provide light for Claire but also use the light to blind or stun Afflicted. The flashlight can be used similar to the Genesis scanner from Revelations, able to reveal hidden items and secret that Claire otherwise cannot see. Moira also finds crowbars which she can use to pry off boards that are blocking doors, and also swing them as weapons in self-defense. With the crowbar, Moira is able to incapacitate an enemy if she strikes it from behind and also perform a finishing attack on enemies that have been knocked down. Inventory menu returns in Revelations 2 with Claire and Moira having different inventories. While Claire comes with ten open slots, Moira only has five. Ammunition, throwable items and quest items take up item slots. Items can be discarded and they will be dropped on the ground where the character is currently standing. The weapons switch system is very similar to Resident Evil 5 in terms of using directional buttons to switch items. For the first time, both characters are also able to crouch and sneak for the allowance of stealth approaches or potentially avoiding enemies. Unlike Revelations, dodging is no longer situation and can be done with designated button and directional input. Raid Mode Revelations 2 also featured the return of the first game's Raid Mode minigame. Many core mechanics were dramatically changed from Revelations and players were able to visit locations from other games in the series, including Tall Oaks and Edonia from Resident Evil 6, and fight monsters from other games, such as the Scagdead and Hunters. The maximum level was raised from 50 to 100. The game's mission structure was also changed: 'main' missions cost in-game money to play, and money could only be earned by completing daily missions and event challenges. Main missions were now grouped together in packs, each containing six levels. Raid Mode also now had a distinct plot, unlike in Revelations. The player assumed the role of an AI fighting in a combat simulator constructed by the Red Queen Alpha database. The AI, which was able to assume the forms of different characters from the series, must complete various combat missions while collecting audio logs detailing the true nature of Red Queen Alpha. A mansion-like area was confirmed to act as a central hub from which missions can be accessed. Plot The bulk of the game takes place on a remote island, after Claire and Moira have been kidnapped and taken there. Creatures include Afflicteds, Rottens, Iron Heads, Revenants and Sploders. Extra Episodes *'Little Miss' - The episode begins as Natalia wakes up at the end of the six month period leading up to Barry's arrival. Natalia wakes up in a very strange room and meets up with Dark Natalia, who has Lottie's Letters for Natalia. With the help of Dark Natalia, Natalia has to venture through many places on the island without being spotted by the "monsters". On the way, Natalia is convinced by Dark Natalia to give up looking for Lottie and let her take over. Natalia, of course, refuses, and continues to search for Lottie. After Natalia finds Lottie, it is revealed that it was all a trap tailored by Alex's consciousness in order to take over Natalia's body. This plan failed however. Lottie and Dark Natalia disappear, and Natalia finds herself in front of the docks where she would eventually meet Barry Burton. *'The Struggle' - Moira Burton tells the story of her survival on the island during the six month period between Claire's departure and Barry's arrival. Evgeny Rebic rescued Moira from near death after Claire was forced to leave her behind in the crumbling tower. At first he was reluctant to assist her, but he allowed her to live with him as long as she agreed to follow his rules, carry her own weight and join him on his hunts. When asked by Moira if they could search for an escape off the island he refused, saying there is no point and that she needs to "face reality". When six months of survival had passed, food became scarce due to a new kind of monster killing off wildlife. Evgeny suggested increasing their hunts and stockpiling food before it was too late. Among the final supplies they found a document listing inhabitants taken to the nearby mines to be experimented on, and on that list one name shocked Evgeny: Irina Rebic, his daughter. Seeking an explanation on the whereabouts of Irina, they set off to the mines. Moira decided it was best to give Evgeny closure, something she feared her father might not get if she were to die on the island. After a tough fight with a number of Revenant and several Durga, they discovered a letter of Irina's last words. Upon reading it, Evgeny was completely overwhelmed with grief. It caused him to lock himself away from Moira to spend his last sick moments alone to be at peace with his daughter, only to inspire Moira further to survive on the island and to see her father once more. The episode finally ends with Moira walking in on the Uroboros-mutated Alex Wesker in the process of killing Barry and Natalia, where the end of Episode 4: Metamorphosis takes place. Characters *'Claire Redfield' *'Barry Burton' *'Moira Burton' *'Natalia Korda' *'Gina Foley' *'Neil Fisher' *'Pedro Fernandez' *'Gabriel Chavez' *'Overseer'/'Alex Wesker' *'Evgeny Rebic' *'Albert Wesker' (Raid Mode) *'HUNK' (Raid Mode) *'Lady HUNK' (Raid Mode) *'Jill Valentine' (Raid Mode) *'Leon S. Kennedy' (Raid Mode) Gallery Characters Image:Gina_Foley.png|''Gina Foley'' Image:Neil_Fisher.png|''Neil Fisher'' Image:REREV2_Pedro.png|''Pedro Fernandez'' Image:REREV2_Gabriel.png|''Gabriel Chavez'' Image:REREV2_Alex_Wesker.png|''Alex Wesker'' Image:REREV2_Afflicted.png|An Afflicted Image:REREV2_Rotten.png|''Rotten'' Image:REREV2_Glasp.png|''Glasp'' Image:REREV2_Revenant.png|''Revenant'' Image:REREV2_Sploder.png|''Sploder'' Image:REREV2_Orthrus.png|''Orthrus'' Image:REREV2_Pedro_Mutated.png|''Pedro'' Mutated Box Art and Merchandise Image:Biohazard_Revelations_2_Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:RE_Revelations_2_Box.png|''U.S.'' Image:REREV2_Little_Miss.png|Extra Episode: Little Miss DLC Image:REREV2_The_Struggle.png|Extra Episode: The Struggle DLC Image:REREV2_OST.png|''Soundtrack'' File:REREV2 Special Soundtrack.png|''Special Soundtrack'' Image:REREV2_Ultimania.png|Ultimania Guidebook External Links *Official site (Japanese) *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Switch Games Category:2015 video games